Rei is gay but that's okay
by xenoenforcer
Summary: Rei goes away, comes back gay but that's okay. Starts out as drama, turns into comedy. Rin/Rei and a little bit of Haruka/Makoto Warning: Story contains BL but the title and the summary makes that pretty obvious.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Free Iwatobi swim club.

**Warning:** This fanfic is BL. If you don't like shonen ai or BL then DO NOT READ! You have been warned!

**Chapter 1**

It was no normal day at the Iwatobi swim club. Gou, Goro, and Ms. Amakata were absent due to other important business they had to attend and Rei had just finished telling the guys some unsettling news.

"Rei noooooooooooo!" Nagisa cried holding Rei tight.

Rei didn't really know what to say so just gently stroked Nagisa's hair.

"Is there really nothing you can do?' Makoto asked.

Rei shook his head. "No. I tried talking it over with my parents but they said this was for the best.

"You should try talking it over with the water." Haru stated.

"Haruka I don't think that would help."

"Suit yourself."

Haruka then jumped into the pool.

Everyone minus Haru sweat dropped.

"I guess this is goodbye then." Makoto sadly said.

Apparently Rei was a very talented individual. He was smart, athletic, beautiful, the whole package. Unfortunately due to his recent found love for swimming and hanging out with his friends his grades started to drop. His parents thought it would be best to send him away to a boarding school, that way he could focus more on his studies.

Haruka climbed out of the pool.

"The water tells me you'll be back, just like Rin."

Nagisa frowned, still holding on to Rei. "But Haru, Rin came back angry and didn't wanna swim with us!"

"But we're friends again and Rin's situation was different." Haru explained.

Nagisa seemed to understand where Haruka was coming from but still seemed sad.

"Haruka's right. I'll be gone for while but I promise to come back for holidays and summer vacation." Rei said.

Makoto smiled, "Then this isn't really a goodbye. It's more of a see you later."

Nagisa finally let go of Rei.

"Yeah it's not goodbye. We'll see you again."

Eventually Rei did return next summer. But he was a different person, something had happened.

Orignally Rei had planned on keeping in contact with his friends. He planned on writing them everyday and meeting them this summer. But he couldn't, not after all the things that happened to him.

Rei sighed staring at his former school. Wishing that things would good back to how they were. It was night time so he didn't have to worry about running into any of his old friends. However, he did run into Rin.

"Matsuoka..."

"What are you doing here?" Rin asked.

"That's none of your business."

Rei started to walk away but was stopped by Rin who grabbed his arm.

"Why haven't you kept in contact with Haru and the others?"

"Let me go..."

"I asked you a question?"

Rei saw the look of anger and curiosity in Rin's eyes. He realized Rin wasn't letting go anytime soon or at least not until he got the answers he was looking for.

Looking down Rei replied, "I can't talk to the others."  
"Why not?"

"I don't want to."

"I understand that you were gone for awhile, I've been in the same situation too but no matter what happened those guys are still your fiends."  
Rei angrily jerked away from Rin with all his might.

"You don't understand anything!"

Rei ran away at full speed never looking back.

"Tsk..." Rin ran after Rei.

It took a while but finally Rin was able to chase Rei into an alley. It was a dead end. Rei wouldn't be able to escape now unless he knocked Rin down.

Breathing heavily trying to catch his breath Rin asked, "What do you mean I don't understand?"

Looking away from Rin, "It's none of your business just leave me alone."

Rin gripped Rei up and slammed him against the wall.

"Then I'm making it my business! Now tell me, what don't I understand!"

Rei started crying. He tried to hold back the tears couldn't.

"Rei tell me what's wrong?!"

"I WAS RAPED!" he screamed crying like a baby.

Rin let go of Rei. He couldn't believe what he just heard. But he also couldn't pretend that he didn't hear it. He pulled Rei in for a hug.

That night Rin didn't ask Rei anymore questions he just let Rei cry into his arms.

The next day Rei awoke in a room that wasn't his. He didn't know where he was or how he got there.

"Finally awake huh speedo glasses." Rin said looking down at Rei who was currently laying in his bed.

Rei quickly sat up.

"Wh-where-"  
Rin cut him off. "Your at my house. You cried yourself to sleep so I brought you here to rest. I would of took you home but I forget where you live. And don't worry there's no one here."

Rei sighed a breath of relief before perking up again.

"Did we sleep in the same-"  
"No I slept on the floor." Rin quickly replied throwing his hands up defensely. He didn't want Rei getting the wrong idea.

Rei looked over and saw a futon on the floor next to the bed. He looked back at Rin.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to sound so ungrateful."

"Don't worry about it."

Rei climbed out of bed and gave a slight bow.

"Thank you for taking care of me."

He made his way to the door prepared to leave.

"Haru and the others are probably at your house right now. They called earlier and asked me if I wanted to come along but I said I had other things to do."

"I see..."

"I really think you should go home and see them already, but I know you don't want to so I gave you that little heads up. But you can't avoid them all summer."

"I can try. I have no choice."

Rin sighed, "Look you can stay here if you want. Everyones gone for the summer so you won't have to worry about running into anyone."

"I couldn't possibly."

"If you don't stay here then what?"

"I'll just go back to school..." Rei said with a shiver.

He seemed uncomfortable for some reason.

"To the school where you were raped!"

Rei flinched.

"Don't be stupid. If you don't wanna go back to that place then don't. Tell your parents what happened. If they're any good they won't let you go back and the person who did this will end up in jail."

"It's not that simple..."

"Why isn't it THAT simple?!"  
"Because it's not...Thanks again for your hospitality. I'm leaving now."

Rei opened the door but Rin slammed it shut.

"No your NOT!"

He forced Rei to turn around and face him. The two of them were mere inches away from each other.

"There's something your not telling me. I know it's none of my business and you don't WANT to tell me but your GOING to tell me for your own good."

"It's...complicated."

"Then talk slow, I don't care. Just tell me what happened and I'll try to make sense of it all. Sheesh."

"Can you please take a step back..."  
Rei didn't really feel comfortable being so close to Rin. But Rin didn't seem to notice or didn't seem to care so just continued anrgliy staring at Rei.

"I promise I won't run away."  
"Tsk." Rin stepped back and motioned for Rei to sit on the bed.

Rin then leaned against his bedroom door. He didn't trust Rei. After all Rei had ran away last time so what's to say he wouldn't run away this time.

"Well...Go on."

"But I don't really know where to begin."

"Begin at the beginning."

"The beginning of what?! I told you it's complicated!"

Running his hand through his hair. "Start with the rape story."

"Which one..." Rei sadly said looking down.

Rin was not expecting that. He had assumed that Rei had only been raped once. The thought of him being raped multiple times never crossed his mind. But there was no time to feel bad, he needed answers. He needed to keep pressing the issue.

"Start with the first time. The first time you were raped..."

Rei sighed, "Well...When I first got there I noticed that there was no swimming club and I failed track club tryouts. I had all the techniques you could ever think of memorized but that wasn't enough. Things weren't looking too good. But then I saw them...The school council. They were all so beautiful and I guess they thought I was beautiful too so they asked me to join. Apparently they needed a new vice president...Things were finally looking up. I felt like I was part of a team again. I had made new friends. I was really happy..."

Rei didn't say another word. It was as if he didn't want to finish the story. He just wanted it to end there.

Rin plopped down on the bed next to Rei.

"Finish it."

Rei looked away from Rin. He hated looking him in the eye.

"One night me and the president were up late working together. The school was quiet, the halls were empty. Everyone was asleep...I don't know what came over him but he kissed me...roughly...I of course pushed him away but...He misunderstood my meaning of beauty. He thought that I wanted him. I didn't..."

Rei started to cry, silently.

"So he raped you?" Rin asked.

Rei nodded.

"And it didn't end there?"

Rei shook his head no, still crying without making a sound.

"You can't go back to that school."

"But...you don't get it..."

Rei cried even harder. He didn't want to be seen like this but Rin pulled his hands away.

Turning Rei around forcing him to face him, "What's to get? You were raped. Rape is bad. Tell your parents and transfer back to Iwatobi high school. End of story."

"It's not the end of the story! You don't get it! You don't get it at all! I know I was raped! I know rape is bad! And I hate him! I hate him so much but I'm addicted to his touch!"

"What are you talking about?! What kind of crap are you spouting?!"

"At first it was terrible! I hated it...But then I got used to it...started to crave it...and not just from him...the whole student council..."

Rin was shocked. He looked at Rei in disgust.

"Do you get it now?...I'm gay...I look at men differently now. That's why I can't face the guys. That's why I can't stay here. That's why I have to leave."

Rei took a deep breath and left Rin in the room by himself.

Rin leaned back on his bed trying to process everything Rei had just told him. It was a lot to take in.

Rei walked home hoping and wishing his friends wouldn't be there but they were. Rei sighed and walked away. He didn't know where he was going to go but he knew he couldn't stay there.

The next day Rin tried looking for Rei. He finally understood why Rei was so upset and why he didn't want to face the others. He understood everything and felt bad for not stopping him when he left and for looking at him in disgust.

Sadly, Rin couldn't find Rei. That left only one thing to do. He decided to invite the guys over and tell them what happened.

Upon telling Haruka and the others what happened they were shocked. But also worried for their friend.

"We have to find him." exclaimed Nagisa.

"Do you have any idea of where he might be?" Makoto asked.

"I'll ask the water." Haruka stated.

Rin smacked Haruka upside the head. "Quit joking."

"I wasn't joking." replied Haruka rubbing his head.

"You guys have been going to his house everyday right?"

Haruka, Makoto and Nagisa all nodded in agreement.

"We stay there practically all day and night waiting for him. Sometimes we take shifts. But he never comes home." Nagisa explained.

Rin angrily sighed, "Who else does he know? Where else could he stay?"

They all thought really hard about where he could be.

"I think I got it." Makoto happily said. "He's probably with Mr. Sasabe or Ms. Ama."

"Mako your a genius!" Nagisa cheered hugging Makoto.

"We should all split up" Haruka suggested.

"I'll check with Mr. Sasabe." Makoto said.

"I'll check with Ms. Ama." Nagisa gleefully said.

"I'll stay at his house in case he comes back." Haru said. "What about you Rin?"

"I'll check around the city. I might run into him."

"Alright! Then let's get going!" Nagisa shouted punching his fist into the air. He was all fired up and ready to find Rei.

Rin had a feeling that maybe just maybe Rei would be at Iwatobi high school like he was the first night he ran into him.

He was right.

"Rei."

Rei looked down. He didn't feel very beautiful today. He didn't look very beautiful either. He looked as though he had been wandering the streets for days.

"Where have you been?"

"It's none of your concern."

"After all you've told me your still acting like this?"

"After all I told you your still talking to me. I know your disgusted with me. I saw it in your eyes. Leave me alone."

"That was then, this is now. I'm sorry."

Rei said nothing.

"You look like crap."

Rei said nothing.

"I'm taking you back to my place."  
"I'm not going anywhere."

Rin walked over to Rei and threw him over his shoulder.

"That wasn't a question."

"Put me down!" Rei shouted kicking and screaming.

"Do you really wanna draw attention to yourself when you look like this?"

Rei thought about what Rin said and quickly calmed down.

After getting home Rin set out some of his clothes for Rei and told him take a shower while he made dinner.

Rei thanked Rin and did just that.

"Hello." said Rin.

He was in the middle of cooking when he had just gotten a call from Makoto.

"Mr. Sasabe and Ms. Ama haven't seen or heard from him and Haru said he hasn't come home yet."

"Don't worry I found him. He's here." replied Rin.

"You found him! That's great. We'll be there right away ok Rin...Rin?...Rin?

Rin dropped his phone.

"Rin?!" shouted Makoto.

Rei who had just finished his bath heard everything. He was standing at the kitchen doorway just staring at Rin in shock.

Rin knew that Rei was going to run so tackled him before he got the chance.

"Get off of me!" screamed Rei.

But Rin just ignored him and pinned his arms above his head with one hand.

Rei looked horrified. Tears streaming down his face.

"I'm not going to do anything so calm down. I just don't want you running away again."

Rei was still horrifired and the tears wouldn't stop.

"What is your prob...lem..."

Rin who was on top of Rei started to feel something hard.

"What is that?...Are you seriously hard right now?!"

Rei said nothing, just silently cried staring into Rin's eyes. Rin's eyes that were filled with confusion.

"Please just let go! I don't care anymore! I'm going back!"

"We've been over this. I said your not going back!"  
"Why do you even care?! Your disgusted with me! I can see it in your eyes! Just let me-

Rin smashed his lips into Rei's. It wasn't the cutest kiss. It wasn't very impressive either. But it was surprising and it did shut Rei up.

Slowly Rin pulled away leaving Rei with the most confusing look on his face. Not to mention the slight blush that was forming.

"I'm not disgusted. I'm confused. I'm trying to help you but you don't wanna be helped! Yes I told Haruka, Makoto and Nagisa about you and yes they were shocked but they were more worried than anything! They always have your best interest at heart because they're your friends so stop acting like no one cares or no one wants to help! I'll admit I haven't gone through what you've gone through BUT I do KNOW what it feels like to reject your friends. And I KNOW that it's STUPID and gets you NOWHERE! So just let them back into your life!"

Rei blinked.

"OK."

"OK what?"

"OK I won't run away anymore..."

Rei finally understood what Rin was trying to tell him. It wasn't easy but he told his parents what happened. Naturally they transferred him back to Iwatobi and apologized for making him go to such a school in the first place even though Rei never blamed them for what happened.

The school council was also disbanded and faced multiple charges for rape and sexual harassment. Apparently Rei wasn't the only one who was violated.

Last but not least Rei was with his friends again. His friends who didn't look at him any differently. His friends who were gay as well.

It would seem as though Rei's sexuality made them question they're own. But that didn't matter. What mattered was that things were looking finally up. Aside from Rei's secret crush on Rin.

**Author's note:** My favorite Free pairing is Rin/Rei, unfortunately there aren't many fanfictions featuring this pairing. Not yet anyway. And that makes me sad. So I made this fanfic to tie me over until the Rin/Rei fangirls come forth...


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Free Iwatobi swim club.

**Warning:** This fanfic is BL. If you don't like shonen ai or BL then DO NOT READ! You have been warned!

**Chapter 2**

The summer was still going strong. It was a beautiful sunny day. The kind of day you decide to go to the beach with your friends. So that's just what Haruka, Makoto, Nagisa and Rin did. They even invited Mikoshiba and Nitori to come along.

Nagisa smiled at Rei. "Rei go out with me!" It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

"Nagisa I think that your beautiful but I don't really like you that way."

"Why not?! Why can't we be a couple. I wanna be lovey dovey like Haru and Mako."  
"That's no reason for you to go out with me!"

Nagisa pouted. "Your no fun."  
Rei rolled his eyes.

"Haru I don't feel like swimming anymore."

"Let's have a threesome with the water." Haruka said pulling on Makoto's arm.

Makoto blushed as Haruka dragged him into the water in his moment of weakness.

"There's not many girls on this beach." Mikoshiba said, looking around. "Nitori lets go look for some cute girls."

"I keep telling you I'm not interested in girls!" cried Nitori.

"Nonsense, let's go."

Mikoshiba dragged Nitori away. Forcing him to accompany him on his search for cute girls.

"Rin save me!" Nitori shouted, looking to his upper classmate for help.

But Rin was too busy laying down on his beach towel to care.

"Haru don't touch me there, not in public!"

"I didn't touch you. The water did." Haru stated and it was somewhat true. The water was touching him since he was in it. The water was actually touching both of them.

"Harrrruuuu!"Makoto cried.

Who would of thought that Haruka was the aggressive type.

"Mako I'm coming to save you!" Nagisa teased running out in the water.

"Then this threesome will become a foursome." Haruka said.

"Haru!" shouted Makoto turning all kinds of pink.

Makoto couldn't tell if Haruka was joking or not, especially since Haruka rarely joked.

Nagisa swam out to where Haruka and Makoto was and started splashing Haruka with water. However he had accidentally splashed Makoto as well since Makoto was so close to Haruka. That meant war.

"Tsk. It's getting brighter out." Rin stated. He started to apply some more sun tan lotion to his skin. But he had trouble getting his back. It was always a difficult spot to properly apply lotion to.

"Rei?" Rin called.

"Yes?" Rei replied.

Throwing the sun tan lotion to Rei, "Catch."

Rei nervously caught it.

"Can you apply some of that to my back?" Rin asked Rei.

"Uh..."

Rei quickly turned around to hide his blush.

Rin flipped over onto his stomach.

"Come on, I'll help you apply yours after. It's getting really bright out here."

"Uh n-no. That won't be necessary."

"Don't be stupid. Now come on. Are you gonna help me or not?"

Rei wanted to refuse but if he did he'd have to come up with a good reason as to why not. But what reason could he possibly give. He could be honest and just tell Rin the truth. He could let Rin know that he liked him and that's why he didn't want to apply the lotion. It's not like Rin would be disgusted. However he would definitely be shocked and it would probably even hurt their new found friendship. The two of them had never been on such good terms before all of this. He couldn't possibly tell Rin the truth.

"Rei!"

"Uh right!"  
Rei hurried over to Rin and quickly squirt a bunch of lotion onto Rin's back.

"Feels like you just poured on half the bottle."  
"I'm sorry!"

"Relax. It's ok. Just finish applying it already."

"Right!" nervously replied Rei.

He took a deep breath and put both of his hands on Rin's back. He could feel his body starting to heat up. This wasn't good. He had to hurry up and get this done.

As fast as he could he rubbed his hands across Rin's back.

"Speedo glasses, your going too fast!"  
"I'M SORRY!" Rei shouted.

He jumped up and ran for the hills.

"What's his problem?" Rin wondered.

"Matsuoka!" shrieked Nitori running towards Rin.

He was being chased by Mikoshiba.

"Nitori wait up! Your a cute girl magnet!"

"Matsuoka!"  
Nitori dived onto Rin and grabbed him tightly.

"Hey!"

Nagisa who had just got out of the water beamed. "Dive on Rin!"  
He jumped on top of Nitori who was on top of Rin. It was a game to him.

"Get off of me!" Rin shouted.

Haruka and Makoto had just come out of the water as well.

Makoto laughed upon seeing the madness.

Haruka on the other hand pushed Makoto on top of Nagisa then jumped on top of him.

"I am the ultimate seme." he stated with a straight face.

"Matsuoka I"m sorry for run-"

Rei had just come back to apologize to Rin for running away. He didn't expect to see everybody on top of him.

It was quite the confusing sight.

"It's NOT what it looks like." Rin said.

"It's exactly what it looks like." Haruka said.

"Haru stop joking!" Makoto exclaimed.

"Rei join us!" Nagisa gleefully shouted.

"Matsuoka!" shrieked Nitori.

Mikoshiba smirked. "Well if you can't beat them join them." He jumped on top of Haruka who was on top of Makoto, who was on top of Nagisa who was on top of Nitori who was on top of Rin.

Even though Rei was confused he couldn't help but blush.

"I have no idea what's going on but it's beautiful to say the least. Thank you everyone for making this possible!"

"Your welcome!" shouted everyone from the man pile minus Rin.

"Dont' say thank you and don't say your welcome! What is with you people?!" Rin yelled.

**Author's note:** Originally this was going to be all drama. I really wanted to make a Rin/Rei fanfic full of angst and drama and all that yaoi goodness. BUT somehow it turned into a comedy because once you get past all the drama in chapter 1, what else is there?


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Free Iwatobi swim club.

**Warning:** This fanfic is BL. If you don't like shonen ai or BL then DO NOT READ! You have been warned!

**Chapter 3**

"Thanks for coming over." Rin said.

He had just called over Haruka, Makoto and Nagisa. He needed to talk them about Rei.

"Don't mention it." Makoto replied.

"Why did you call us here?" Haruka asked.

"And where's Rei?" Nagisa added.

"Well that's the thing. Rei has been acting really weird. He seems nervous all the time. I tried asking him what the problem was but he wouldn't tell me no matter how much I asked him. I thought we were past the secrecy thing but I guess I was wrong."  
"You really care about him don't you?" Makoto asked.

"Of course he's my friend."

"Is that all he is?" Haruka asked.

"Yeah, what else could he be?"

"Your lover!" Nagisa said triumphantly.

"WHAT?! He's not my lover. He couldn't be my lover. I'm not even gay! Not that there's anything wrong with it but I never looked at him or any man in that type of way before...Now can we focus on why Rei's acting weird?"

"But Rin we are. Rei's not acting weird, he's acting like he's in love. He likes you!" Nagisa explained.

"Huh?"

"He's always blushing when he's around you and thanks to you he able to transfer back to Iwatobi. If I was him I'd love you too! I mean I do love you but in a different way."

"I only helped him because you guys were worried about him."

"Then why are asking about him now?" Makoto asked.

"So that you guys won't worry about him."

"We're not worried about him now. You are." Haruka simply stated. "Instead of calling us over you should of called him over.

Rin shook his head.

"I'm not worried about him I just don't want something bad to happen to him again to make you guys worry in the future."

"Rin your not making any sense. Just call Rei ok!" Nagisa said.

Haruka, Makoto and Nagisa left shortly after saying their goodbyes.

Rin was now all alone left with only his thoughts.

"Tsk, those guys are crazy. Rei doesn't like me but something is wrong with him and I'm gonna find out." Rin thought.

Rin decided to visit Rei who luckily was home.

"R-Rin...Is it just you?"

"Yeah...Are you going to invite me in already?"

"Uh...sure..."

Rei invited Rin into his home. He offered him a seat after Rin removed his shoes.

They sat on the floor in the living room across from one another.

"Would you like something to drink?" Rei asked.

"No." Rin replied.

"Would you like something to eat?"

"No."

"...Would you like something to-"

"I'd like to know why your acting so wierd all of a sudden?" Rin asked cutting Rei off.

Rei looked away blushing. "I don't know what you mean."

"That's exactly what I mean! Why won't you look at me?! Were you raped again?!"

Rei flinched.

Rin mentally slapped himself.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to bring up bad memories I just want you to be honest with me! I want you to look at me! I want you to trust me! I thought we were friends!"

"We are but it's complicated..."

"Last time you told me it was complicated you told me something that was hard to swallow."  
Rei kept his eyes away from Rin.

"But I accepted it. We got through it."

Rei looked at Rin.

"You can tell me anything. I promise no matter how big or small it is I'll listen and I won't abandon you. There is absolutely nothing you can say to me that'll make me dislike you or leave you unless you don't wanna be friends anymore."

"I don't...but not because I dislike you! Actually I like you alot."

Rei jumped up blushing and stumbling over his words. He bowed. "Rin, w-will you go out with me?!"

Rin was surprised. Apparently Haruka and the others were right. Rei really did like him.

Rin stared at Rei who was obviously extremely nervous. He could tell it took him a lot of courage to finally confess. He also realized that it was because he kept pushing Rei for the truth that this is why he confessed.

Rin was pretty sure he didn't like Rei the way Rei liked him but he was also sure that if he didn't at least give Rei a chance Rei would be extemely hurt. He might even close himself off again like he tried before.

Rei lifted his head and quickly turned around. He laughed nervously refusing to face Rin.

"Just kidding. I wasn't being serious."

Rin sighed, "Yes."

Rei slowly turned around and stared at Rin.

"Huh?"

"I said yes. Yes to your question. I know you weren't joking so yes. But if you were then-"  
Before Rin could finish his sentence Rei cut him off with a big hug.

He was crying tears of joy.

"Th...thank you."

"This isn't really the type of thing to say thank you for."

"I know but you have no idea how happy I am. I really liked you all this time. I didn't wanna ruin our friendship but my feelings for you wouldn't go away."

"What is that feeling?" Rin asked. "Are you hard already?"

Rei blushed. "It's because you said yes and I hugged you...and it's been a while since I...ya know...B-but don't worry. I'll take care of this myself."

Rei ran to the bathroom after apologizing to Rin for his perviness.

Rin sat back down on the floor and ran his hand through his hair. He didn't really know what to make of all this.

"R...Rin..." Rei cried. He was moaning very loudly in the bathroom and Rin heard him.

Rin blushed. "Don't shout my name stupid." He thought.

"Ahhh...ahh...Rin..."

The moaning continued. Rin was feeling very strange. He didn't know what to make of this feeling.

"Rin...ahhh...Ahhhhhhhhhh..."

"Tsk...Great...Just great..."

Rin had gotten a boner. Rei's voice had made Rin hard. How was he supposed to explain this? He couldn't let Rei see him like this...or could he...

"R..Rin..."  
"I'm here!" shouted Rin bursting through the bathroom door like a super hero

"RIN?!"

"You kept calling me so I here." Rin pointed at the boner poking at his pants. "Now do something about this!"

**Author's note:** The last scene was very awkward to write. But I wrote it. It's done. It's DONE! I'm DONE! ARGH!...*sigh* So yeah...rated M for masturbation


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Free Iwatobi swim club.

**Warning:** This fanfic is BL. If you don't like shonen ai or BL then DO NOT READ! You have been warned!

**Chapter 4**

Rin never thought of himself as gay but if the sound of a man's voice could give him a boner then maybe he was. This was the conclusion he came to after getting hard from Rei's moaning. Not to mention the fact that Rei sucked him off after or the fact that he came in his mouth or the fact that Rei drank the cum or the fact that Rin went wild and banged his member into Rei's behind...all night...Thankfully Rei's parents were nowhere to be seen.

"Congratulations!" Nagisa shouted. "We have to celebrate!"

"Celebrate what? We're not getting married, we're just going out!" Rin explained.

Haruka looked stoically into Rin's eyes.

Rin took a step back. He felt uneasy but Haruka stepped forward.

"Rin."

"What?!" Rin asked. He was feeling a mixture between irritated and nervous.

"Take good care of Rei. He's like a son to me."

"Haru stop saying weird things!" Makoto yelled.

"If Rei is like Haru's son then Mako is like Haru's mom." Nagisa added.

"Nagisa!" Mako shouted.

**Author's note:** I know it's short but this chapter pretty much ties everything up. So there ya have it. My first Rin/Rei fanfic.


End file.
